Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to airguns and particularly to an airgun with an integrated sound suppressor.
Description of Related Art
Suppressors for firearms, also known as silencers, generally operate to reduce the audible noise or sharp report of a firing weapon by means of reducing and controlling the energy level of the propellant gases. Generally, the techniques employed utilize a series of baffles which control and delay the flow, expansion, and exiting of propellant gases, forcing the propellant gases to pass through various temperature absorbent materials, or a combination of these or functionally similar techniques to reduce the temperature and abrupt discharge of propellant gases.
Traditionally, silencers (also referred to as suppressors) have been built with an outer tube and internal baffling components. The outer tube is steel or aluminum tubing and has end caps threaded in place. The internal components are typically a set of flat disks each having a hole through the center thereof with spacers there between to create a volume of space (referred to as a baffle chamber) between each set of disks. An alternative to the flat spacer configuration includes various shaped baffles that are either machined or stamped.
However, the need exists for a lightweight and durable sound suppressor for an airgun.